Hats
are purchased with Gold in the Store. While some may only serve as cosmetic features, others can provide the user with special bonuses ranging from easier snow movement to passive Health Regeneration. While multiple Hats can be purchased, only one Hat may be worn at any given time. There is no best Hat, as all Hats are preferable in different situations. For example, Flipper Hat is the best in escaping in water, and Soldier Helmet is best for fighting Insta-killers. __FORCETOC__ Table of Hats At the moment, there are 14 free hats and a total of 32 Hats that can be purchased in the game. In addition, there are 10 hats that exist in the Game Files, but are unobtainable at the moment. Coding Hats These are hats found in game files but are really just the animated hats, specifically the part that is placed on the player, while the animated part is done with a different file. Unreleased Hats There are some hats that exist in the that do not currently exist in the game. Here are the ones we know of: Hat 0.png|Hat 0 Hat 17.png|Hat 17 Hat 19.png|Hat 19 Hat 24.png|Hat 24 Hat 33.png|Hat 33 Hat 34.png|Hat 34 Hat 39.png|Hat 39 Hat 41.png|Hat 41 Hat 47.png|Hat 47 Hat 54.png|Hat 54 Tips * Try to avoid spending gold on hats that are purely cosmetic, as they will not provide any bonuses where other hats would. * Wearing the Bush Gear, try and hide your tools using Trees, Stone Mines, Bushes, Cacti, and Gold Mines to make yourself almost indistinguishable from other players, or use a Wooden Shield or a Hunting Bow, as those hide pretty well too. (Note that these above also don’t have Diamond Weapons so you should try to get them to make you fully invisible) Also, you can make a decoy base and hold a building block (your choice of blocks, like Wood, Stone, or Castle ) which will make you visibly a part of a base, which would fool your opponents into thinking that you are part of the base. You can also use . * Try to frequently change Hats to suit the situation you are in. For example, heal with Medic Gear and quickly eliminate mass groups of Players by hitting them with Bull Helmet * The Bush Gear is distinguishable from normal Bushes due to the size and shape being different. However, the difference is hard to notice. * Never wear the Bull Helmet when you are not fighting or you will spend a lot of food keeping the health up due to health reduction. You can also equip Blood Wings and hit Players or to heal after the damage. * Sometimes wearing an expensive hat could be used so not many people will want to attack you; hats can be used to show your level. So if you wear a Dark Knight, fewer people will try to attack you than if you wore Bush Gear, even if you are weaker and do not know how to fight. * If you have the Crossbow, it's good to have a Marksman Cap to boost its attack power. The Marksman Hat is cheap, and it doubles the Crossbow's speed and range power. * Use hats that help attacks with Katana, which is one of the strongest Melee Weapons (Samurai Armor, Spike Gear, Plague Mask, Bull Helmet, and Bloodthirster all work). * The Booster Hat is good for Hand Axe players as it makes them very speedy and they are already faster than Short Sword players. * The Sawblade, unlike other Accessories, cannot be seen while wearing the Bush Gear. This is handy if you want to lure players close to you, as the blade will damage them when they hit you. * If you have Assassin Gear and have 1 or 2 other people with you, you can stand at MOOSTAFA's base and attack anyone with Muskets, syncing the attacks. Trivia * Most hats can be found in the Game Files by searching for moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_(hat number).png, however, hats 3 and 25 don't exist. * As of update 0.897, the total cost to buy every single hat is 160,700 gold. * If you shot someone wearing Spike Gear with a , you used to take damage as well, until 0.53. Category:Hats Category:Items Category:MooMoo.io